Predator and Prey
by Niriiun
Summary: When Izaya disappears from action, Shizuo goes to investigate. Yaoi, Izuo. *Being rewritten.*


It had been nearly three months since Shizuo had seen Izaya and he couldn't figure out why that bothered him so much, to the point of injuring clients far _worse_ than he normally did.

Fucking flea, always messing with his mind.

Somehow, one way or another, the greedy louse had always managed to drive Shizuo insane. Maybe it was his way of dealing with things; never really caring about how it happened and why they did.

Or maybe it was his games, which didn't go over well if _everyone_ didn't play along how _he _wanted them too, Shizuo always being player 1, with Izaya the controller.

Even though he wanted to kill the goddamn louse he still understood that, besides Tom and his brother, Izaya was the only one he actually _had_ connections with.

At least when they were fighting each other all the time.

He should be happy that the greedy louse had vanished from Ikebukuro, but then a little bit of information tugged on his ears; the infamous information broker hadn't been seen in Shinjuku either.

So rather than sit in the dark and seeth, he decided to pay a visit to Izaya's apartment. The sights around him shifted slowly as he walked the long distance to the flea's living quarters.

Shizuo had noticed something else after they had quite visiting each other- a feeling of sadness and longing. Why he didn't know- and he absolutely _hated_ it.

They were rivals after all and there certainly was a thin line between hate and _love_, which Shizuo didn't know which side he had crossed lately. All of his emotions were conflicting in such a way that the only time he got away from them is when he slept.

And even _then_ he wasn't safe. Izaya patrolled his dreams so frequently that the blond man wasn't able to sleep for more than an hour at the most every night.

All of his thoughts flashed in his mind until he was suddenly aware of standing outside the flea's home.

At first, everything seemed normal until he noticed a slight crack near the door handle. Something in him, bordering on anger, welled in his chest. This wasn't normal but then again, Izaya was Izaya, and he was known to stage malicious games.

Going as slow as Shizuo was capable of(which wasn't slow at all) he wrenched open the door, peering around the darkly lit office room. Thin light from the large window in front of him filtered into the room, everything seemingly normal. Shizuo made his way inside, peering around almost . . . nervously, as if he expected Izaya to come charging at him at any given moment.

A loud bang caught his ears and he heard several uttered curses. Was someone here in Izaya's house, toying with _his_ prey? Anger turned into rage as he moved towards wherever the sound came from. Another sound filled the room, that of an akward cry.

His hand closed around a door knob, hesitating for a moment, but only a moment as anger whipped the door open. A being froze inside the darkly lit room, something glittering in their hand. "The hell?" Shizuo muttered, realizing that this figure wasn't Izaya- it was far to big, but definitely smaller than himself.

He instantly flung his hand to the side, searching for a light switch that he quickly found, flicking it on. The offending person was a male, light brown hair and green eyes staring shockedly at him. A knife rested in their hand- correction, _Izaya's_ flickblade. "Who the hell are you?"

Without waiting for an answer, Shizuo went forward, lifting the person clear off the ground. They sputtered, weak hands droppiing the knife as he jarred the figure back into the wall. "Where's the flea?" He growled, rage seeping from his body.

He wasn't concerned with the fact that Izaya had gotten himself hurt or taken. What angered him was the fact that _another man_ was inside of _his_ flea's apartment, rummaging through the things that weren't exactly _his_ to begin with.

"Gah," the form spluttered and the angry blond realized that he was slowly suffocated him. He lowered the offender to the floor, barely containing a smug grin- somewhat like Izaya's.

"F-flea?" His green chips stared stupidly at the blond's mocha orbs. "Izaya Orihara! The person who lives here! Who else!" He was almost shouting and forced his body to calm just a bit. "Not here anymore. Probably not even in this world."

Shock mixed with anger as Shizuo slammed the figure into the wall even harder. "What do you mean, _not here anymore?_ Where the hell is he?" Working through pain, the stranger looked at his attacker yet again. "I don't know. They took him and told me to stay here."

He was on the ground before he had even finished speaking. Shizuo tore out of the apartment, not sure _why_ he even _cared_ who had stolen his property. Subconciously, he tore through the streets, anger welling and propelling his movement.

This continued for exactly two days until, finally, he stumbled upon the thing he had so deperately searched for. The boiling anxiety grew worse as he drew closer. But he wasn't in a state that came off as Izaya. He looked horrible and it wasn't until Shizuo moved closer that he understood why.

The concrete was stained unnaturally red, spatters across the ground leading to a form slumped against the wall, even more going up from his body. His once pale skin was tainted pink and Shizuo couldn't see any signs of movement.

He knew Izaya had many enemies, himself being one of them, but he never thought someone would do . . . _this_. It just seemed so . . . _mean._

All the anger drained from him immediately, replaced quickly by sadness and a deep, pulsing pain. He dropped to his knees, shock propelling him towards his damaged counterpart. With shaking hands, he touched the vein at Izaya's throat, catching a dimly, tortuously slow pulse.

He should _want_ the flea to be dead. He should _want_ the greedy louse to die. But he wanted to be the one to kill him, not someone else. He _shouldn't_ hate the fact that Izaya was injured. He shouldn't _love_ the way that his pulse did a little pitter-patter when he seen the flea.

But he did- and he certainly couldn't deny the deep feeling he realized was _arousal._

Something like sympathy and regret sparked inside of him, momentarily covering the _achingly annoying_ yet a_mazing_ arousal deep inside of him, a twitch of shame rising to his face. Shizuo went to reach out for the flea-

And his eyes fluttered open slightly, mouth moving slowly. "Izaya, who did this to you?" Shizuo felt himself ask, the brunette painfully raising his fingers to Shizuo's lips. "Oh hush, Shizuo-chan. We both know it was bound to happen. Another step into the game I guess."

Shizuo felt tears welling up in his eyes, followed by a subtle anger. Why was he . . . crying? He _did_ want Izaya to die, didn't he? But not like this, suffering slowly. Somewhere in the midst of his emotional pain, he found the two of them back at his place, groans of pain leaving Izaya as he settled the brunette onto his dark black couch.

"Hold still," he commanded, cleaning the dried crimson from his counerpart's body. With deft hands, he cleaned and wrapped the injured informant's body, trying _not_ to think about how vulnerable he looked.

At first, Shizuo thought the deadly wounds to be gunshots but they were, in fact, cuts. And they appeared to be from the all-too familiar flickblade, Izaya's weapon of choice.

The once dictator and mover of the pieces in his sick games had become the discarded pawn. "Shi . . . Shizu-chan . . . Hurts . . ." Shizuo looked at the brunette's crimson eyes, glazed with pain. "I know. Once I'm done you can go to sleep."

Shizuo continued to care for his enemy- his _enemy_- for the next week, the broker slowly coming to his senses. But he still didn't talk and sometimes flinched when the blond attempted to change his bandages. The anger and hatred he had tried to keep fueled throughout the whole ordeal had long since vanished, replaced by a sick pleasure at the fact that Izaya- the flea he so loathed- was in his control and he could treat the half-dead king however he wanted.

It just further proved that the brunette, in fact, was human.

How else could he get himself so screwed up and _not_ be human? Scratch that, how else could he get himself so screwed up with out being _completely_ and _utterly stupid?_

That aching arousal had relit inside of him, the blond trying _desperately_ to _not think_ about what the flea would feel like. To get the broker off of his mind he would often run all the way to Shinjuku and back before going on a job with Tom, or at least finding _something _to do while the greedy louse slept.

He was at his wit's end and it was slowly killing him on the inside.

Just how was he going to deal with the half-dead brunette when he _wasn't_ dying on his couch anymore? Take him home?

Shizuo's dreams had become erratic, plagued with the face he so desperately hated- and cared for. All he wanted to do was push away the images of Izaya but he couldn't, seeing as he was caring for the deadly information broker.

Just the thought of it made him laugh. What would the others say, if they found a half-dead broker- and Shizuo's enemy- lying so casually on his bed?

"I'm not sure," Izaya said one day as Shizuo was cleaning one of the other man's wounds. He glanced up at him, pausing for a moment. "I'm not sure who did this to me. But they took me from my home and drugged me. I remember waking up here in your apartment."

"You're fine now, flea." He finished cleaning the wound and turned to the side, reaching for another roll of clean gauze. "Shizu-chan, I must ask. How do you expect me to repay you after this?"

Repay him? Well, Shizuo could start by asking the flea to _die._ But instead-

Shizuo shrugged and closed his hand around the gauze, shifting to face his annoyingly _arousing_ patient. As soon as he realized this to be true, he felt a flush rising to his cheeks but forced it down.

That's when a cold hand closed around his shift collar, pulling him towards the source. Izaya's mouth slanted across Shizuo's in such a way that he shuttered, feeling the informant's tounge brush across his bottom lip. Shock coursing through his veins, the blond allowed his mouth to ease open a fraction of an inch. That was all the invitation the flea needed as the muscle dipped into Shizuo's mouth, tracing his teeth and one of his cheeks.

He delved deeper into the moist cavern, feeling Shizuo tense underneath his hands, which he now flattened against the blond's chest. Breath was running short as Shizuo suddenly realized just _what_ was going on. He shoved Izaya back a fraction, breaking contact between them with a groan.

"What the hell are you doing, flea?" The brunette smiled slightly. "Back to the old insults so soon, Shizu-chan?" That was the old Izaya, surfacing to the top as he teased the blond. Something in him snapped then, the bartender's pants suddenly becoming quite uncomfortable. Mentally cursing the greedy louse, Shizuo tangled his right hand in brunette hair and yanked him forward sharply.

With a new hunger, they explored each other for a moment, Shizuo leaving no part of the broker's mouth untouched. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders, melding his body to the one kneeling on the floor.

Shizuo _knew_ this should feel akward and he should be angry, not _enjoying _himself. He knew that he should be attempting to _murder_ the annoying little flea. But he didn't.

He'd crossed the thin white line into love long ago.

The blond felt himself take Izaya into his lap and ease him onto the bed until the flea stopped, pulling back. Shizuo wanted to whimper but he held it back. "You let me do the work," his counterpart said, shifting until Shizuo was the one pinned under Izaya.

Let Izaya top him? Not likely. But then again . . . Shizuo decided it'd be nice to allow the louse to take care of _him_ for a while. Barely forcing his smile back down his throat, he raised his eyes to meet Izaya's, which were slightly glazed.

The brunette pulled him in for another scorching kiss, trailing his cold hands down Shizuo's shirt to the hem. He drew it up until there was no point of it being on in the first place and they broke contact for a fraction of a second so as to allow the flea to remove his shirt.

Shizuo felt that familiar smirk crossing along his lips as cold hands traced the hard contours of his chest and hips, Izaya learning just what he was dealing with. Something like a whimper left Izaya as Shizuo suddenly realized that he was digging a hand into the unwrapped cut.

He practically pried his hands loose from the flea's side, shifting Izaya onto his side as he broke contact with his mouth, hearing a whimper, not of pain, come from him. Shizuo lapped gently at the bleeding flesh, hearing a nearly inaudible gasp leave the brunette.

The blond smirked before reaching to the side and taking the gauze from the floor where it was abandoned. "Let's fix you up first," he whispered soothingly into Izaya's ear, gently covering the wound. Almost immediately after he finished, the brunette hastily regained his position, holding the blond down by his shoulders.

"I appreciate the whole doctor Shizzy thing but it's time for _me _to fix _you_ up," the brunette said, giving Shizuo a sharp nip to his ear. He drew a breath in sharply, arousal hardening his member. His pants definitely grew uncomfortable.

Izaya trailed his hands over the bartender's body yet again, this time stopping at the hem of his jeans. He tangled his hand into Izaya's hair, using his other to reach towards him. The brunette grabbed it quickly and forced it back onto the matress, kissing Shizuo gently on the lips.

"I said let me do the work." His voice was a growling purr that tugged at Shizuo's ears but he obeyed, feeling a cold hand, somewhat warmer, slip under his boxers to close teasingly around his shaft, stroking it for a moment.

The blond wasn't able to supress a slight gasp as Izaya eased away his jeans, followed quickly by his boxers. The flea swirled his finger up the length, stopping at the slit before raising lust-filled eyes to meet the mocha gaze of his prey.

Shizuo had to admit that his erection grew slightly just by their smoldering look. The bartender felt Izaya untangle his fingers from his hair as he lowered his head. "Flea, wha-" His sentence cut off as moist heat sheathed him, his head arching backwards.

A moan spilled from his throat as the greedy louse began a series of jerky movements before stopping. Whimpering quietly, Shizuo raised his head to meet Izaya's gaze. Arousal and lust had already chased away any thoughts he once had as he raised his mouth from the tip, a slight drop of white falling onto the sheets.

"You like this, Shizu-chan?" The flea grinned, licking the tip teasingly. The blond gave a small nod before Izaya moved backwards, quickly removing his loose fitting jeans and boxers, discarding them to the side. "I'll make it feel better," he whispered, strattling the slightly startled bartender beneath him.

Izaya rocked against the blond as he gently nipped at his collarbone, licking away the blood as Shizuo moaned. He danced his expertly skilled muscle down his body, stopping at his navel before raising his head to deliver another bite(this one definitely more vicious than the others) to Shizuo's shoulder.

"Now your mine," the brunette purred, lapping away the blood before pressing three of his digits to the blond's mouth. "Open wide. I said I'd make it feel better." Slightly hesitant, Shizuo unclenched his teeth, allowing the broker to move his fingers throughout his mouth in an _amazingly arousing_ way.

This should be strange and Shizuo's mind was _definitely_ burying the feelings of anger deep within himself, fighting against the urge to have Izaya touch him even _more. _A strange sensation of . . . calm filled Shizuo's body, the most delicate feeling filling him as Izaya continued to rummage his fingers in the blond's mouth.

Suddenly, Izaya pulled the digits from Shizuo' mouth, saliva connecting them to his lips. An arousing smile played across Izaya's face as he quickly slid a finger into Shizuo, feeling him tense and let out a cry. Izaya slid another finger into the blond, hearing him make a sound of pain.

"Izaya . . . Hurts . . ."

The brunette reached up quickly, clamping down on his shoulder to distract Shizuo. The bartender cried out in a mix of pleasure/pain, curling his fingers into the sheets as another finger entered him. Dim white lights sparked in his eyes as Izaya began to work the digits inside of him, a shutter travelling up Shizuo's spine.

The flea suddenly scissored them, drawing a moan from Shizuo as Izaya smiled, reaching up to gently lick his lips. The touch only lasted a second as he prepared the blond, feeling his muscles relax against the digits.

Shizuo whimpered as the fingers were drawn out of him, the whimper turning into a gasp as Izaya's erection brushed against his entrance. The bartender groaned as his mind wrapped around the utter _wrongness_ of the situation, but his body argued wonderfully, directing it into being amazingly _right. _

"Ready?" Izaya whispered, not waiting for a reply as he thrust sharply into Shizuo, wrentching a cry of pain from him. Something like amusement played across the brunette's face as he watched tiny tears, barely glistening in the light, form at the edges of the bartender's eyes.

"F-f_uhh_ck, Iz_ahh_ya!" He practically shouted, fingers tearing into the sheets around him. Even being prepared he couldn't believe that it hurt so much but most of all he hated the pleasure that hid just beneath the surface.

He certainly couldn't deny that he did, in fact, like the pain.

The brunette raised Shizuo's legs onto his shoulders, taking him into another rushing kiss of adrenaline, pulling halfway out and thrusting into the blond again.

Shizuo tangled his hand into Izaya's hair, digging the other into the sheets as Izaya's own closed over his shoulders, keeping him firmly pinned to the matress. His thrusts were erratic at first but they slowly eased into a pattern, one that Shizuo couldn't help responding to.

A thought pierced his lust-filled mind and he felt himself moving _with_ the flea, groans of pleasure leaving both of their panting bodies. A thin sheen of sweat glossed their bodies, Izaya brushing against the blond's prostate.

Shizuo threw his head back, groaning louder than he had through the whole ordeal. "Izaya . . ." he moaned, feeling the brunette slam into his prostate repeatedly.

Izaya was determined to draw the seductive allure of his name from Shizuo again.

Shizuo _knew_ that he should be doing something _other_ than becoming Izaya's sex toy, but he could bring himself to care as the sweetest pleasure filled him, drowning all thoughts of escape. Something about the way the brunette moved, the way his tounge crossed with his own caused Shizuo to wonder at why they had always _hated_ each other. Why hadn't been fucking each other _senseless_ all the time, if it felt anything like this?

"I-Iz_ahh_ya . . ." he moaned, feeling the brunette thrust sharply into him yet again. Shizuo felt himself come, the sticky white substance smearing along his chest. Panting, Izaya continued to thrust until he felt the scorching heat, much warmer than their mouths, fill him, the flea collapsing onto him.

Izaya rolled onto the bed next to him, panting heavily as they tried to regain their breath, floating down from the high. "Shit . . . Where the _hell_ did you learn to do _that?_"Shizuo asked, feeling heat rise to his cheeks over what they had done.

He shifted, rolling onto his side and watching the incredibly _sexy _and _alluring_ man next to him, seeing some of the bandages stained slightly red. "I've practiced since the day I met you, Shizu-chan," he said sarcastically, breathing still slightly erratic.

"I say that was the perfect way to repay you, Docter Shizzy," Izaya said, turning his head to let his eyes meet the mocha orbs at his side.

"That was only _half_ of your payment. The rest will come tomorrow. And next time,_ I_ top."

Izaya purred, Shizuo sitting up. "First, let's change these sheets and your bandages. You look horrible."

The brunette faked a look of mock annoyance and knew that just one night with Shizuo wasn't going to be enough the quench years of thirst.

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I hope to add more to it if it gets enough likes. ^^**


End file.
